I am a Young Man in Love
by Alounet
Summary: La relation Jeff et Nick en plusieurs étapes. Et dans chaque étape, Quinn n'est pas loin ! Cette histoire comprendra du... lemon !
1. Déduction

**Titre** : I am a Young Man in Love

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Jeff/Nick - Quinn

**Avertissements** : Cette histoire mettra plus ou moins en avant un couple homosexuel.

**Disclaimer** : Jeff, Nick et Quinn appartiennent à la série Glee et sont donc par conséquent l'exclusivité de leurs créateurs !

**Notes**_ : _Soyons honnête, Jeff et Nick sont beaux, séduisants et forment un couple adorable ! Certes, ils ne sont pas développés dans la série, mais à lire des fictions sur eux ou voir des montages… Ca donne des idées ! Quinn Fabray est mon personnage préféré. Donc quand on ne sait pas quoi faire un matin, on écrit des bêtises, et ça donne ça ! Bonne lecture ! Review

C'est un petit One Shot, c'est court et… Certains attendraient peut-être une suite, mais sachez que ça n'est pas prévu !

* * *

><p>L'été s'annonçait plutôt chaud à Lima, dans l'Ohio. Comme chaque année, la plupart des jeunes étudiants des différents lycées de la ville s'apprêtaient à partir en vacances dans de la famille, à la campagne ou bien, s'ils avaient de la chance, au soleil ou à la mer.<p>

Mais pour la plupart d'entre eux, l'été signifiait surtout de se trouver un job d'étudiant pour pouvoir mettre assez d'argent de côté afin de s'offrir une voiture ou toute autre distraction suceptible de les intéresser.

Quinn Fabray était une exception. Elle ne partirait pas en vacances, sa mère étant le seul revenu du foyer depuis le départ de son père il y a plus d'un an, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Même si le train de vie de la jeune adolescente avait quelque peu diminué, elle pouvait toujours compter sur ses grands parents maternels, qui disposaient d'un bon capital.

Aussi, contrairement à nombre de ses amis, Quinn ne travaillerait pas cet été là. Elle en profiterait surtout pour se concentrer sur elle-même, et peut-être s'occuper une activité. Depuis son départ quelques mois plus tôt des cherleaders, elle cherchait une activité physique qui lui permettrait de se maintenir en forme.

Le Glee Club et ses chorégraphies était un atout, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant. Il lui fallait pratiquer une autre activité et c'est ainsi qu'elle se rendait au centre-ville tôt un des matins de juillet. Alors qu'elle était en train de flâner dans un petit café sympathique, elle était en train de regarder les derniers cd en vente ou en écoute libre. Elle aimait chanter, bien avant d'entrer dans le Glee Club, il lui arrivait de freudonner dans sa chambre.

Ses solos et duos lui avaient donné confiance en elle, elle était d'ailleurs même parvenue à isser son groupe en tête des Régionales l'année dernière avec sa reprise de Time of my life, en duo avec son ex petit-ami.

-Barbra Streisand ? Ce n'est pas un petit peu osé pour toi ?

La jolie blonde se retourna précipitamment pour voir qui venait de lui adresser la parole. C'était une voix masculine mais elle n'avait pas reconnu son propriétaire. Face à elle se tenait un jeune homme brun, plutôt mignon, qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Mais impossible pour elle de se souvenir d'où elle pouvait le connaître.

-Tu ne te souviens pas d'où tu me connais ?

Quinn tenait toujours le disque de Barbra Straisand dans ses mains et haussa les sourcils. Elle le regarda attentivement, d'un air plutôt hautain, se demandant si cet inconnu n'était pas simplement en train de faire semblant de la connaître juste pour la draguer.

-Les Communnales ? Les Régionnales ? On est arrivé ex-aecquo la première fois avant que vous ne finissiez par nous battre…

Quinn était en train de remettre les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête puis annonça :

-Tu es un Warbler.

-Nick. Nick Duval.

Le dénommé Nick était en train de lui tendre la main. Mais Quinn n'y prêta aucune attention, elle garda le disque dans ses mains et continua à flâner dans les différents rayons.

-Kurt m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. C'est vrai que tu as une jolie voix. Un peu nasillarde, mais très jolie. Par contre je doute que tu puisse posséder la puissance vocale de Barbra.

-J'aime bien ce titre, répondit-elle simplement toujours aussi distante.

-Woman in love ? Dois-je en déduire que tu es toujours en couple avec le petit blond de la compétition ? Il est plutôt mignon. Mais certainement gay. Bi à la limite.

Cette fois, Quinn se retourna et se permit de sourire. Ce jeune brun n'était peut être pas un dragueur, mais juste quelqu'un d'aimable et – potentiellement – homosexuel.

-Je suis célibataire.

Quinn ne désirait pas résumé le triste constat de son année. Elle avait trompée Sam, attrapé la mononucléose, s'était remise avec Finn qu'elle avait trompée un an plus tôt avant de tomber enceinte de son meilleur ami pour se retrouver à nouveau célibataire juste avant les Nationales.

-Mais tu es une femme amoureuse ?

Quinn resta impassible et fit pleinement face à son interlocuteur.

-Non. Je suis célibataire.

-Célibataire ne signifie pas forcémment ne pas être amoureux. Je suis célibataire et je suis amoureux.

Quinn ne savait pas si elle devait le trouver agaçant ou juste touchant. Pour finir, elle se disait qu'il était sans doute un peu des deux. Elle se dirigea vers la caisse pour régler le disque qu'elle avait dans les mains, Nick continuait de la suivre.

-J'ai l'impression que ma conversation t'ennuie.

Quinn régla son achat puis regarda à nouveau le brun. Elle n'avait pas d'avis sur la question. Il ne l'ennuyait pas vraiment mais elle ne se préoccupait pas plus de lui non plus.

-J'ai l'impression que tu cherche à parler absolument à quelqu'un pour te confier mais j'ignore encore pourquoi, cette personne c'est moi.

-Parce que tu es le premier visage familier sur lequel je suis tombé ce matin, répondit sincèrement Nick. Toi ou une autre.

Quinn sourit à nouveau en quittant la boutique et rétorqua :

-Tu es peut-être gay, mais tu manque cruellement de tact.

-Je ne suis pas gay. Juste amoureux.

-Et c'est un garçon ? De ta chorale ? J'ai toujours dit à Kurt que des garçons qui chantent ensemble, c'était suspect.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de descendre une rue ou divers passants se bousculaient au travers des boutiques.

-Garçon ou fille, peu importe. J'aime Jeff.

-Jeff Sterling ? s'étonna la jeune blonde.

Nick la regarda étrangement avant d'acquiescer puis d'ajouter :

-Tu le connais ?

-Plus ou moins. Nous étions aux cours élémentaires ensemble. Mais il ne doit pas se souvenir de moi.

-Pourtant tu ne passe pas inaperçu. Blonde, jolie, un charisme envoûtant, je suis sur que les gens s'écartent sur ton passage.

Quinn se sentit flattée, parce qu'il avait quelques peu raisons. Mais si c'était un fait aujourd'hui, ça ne l'était pas quand elle était enfant.

-J'étais différente à l'époque. Jeff était gentil avec moi. Il voulait m'offrir un réglise comme bague de demande en mariage. J'ai dit non.

-Voilà pourquoi il s'est retourné vers les garçons aujourd'hui.

Cette fois, Quinn se mit à rire avec sincérité. Nick en profita pour lui dire :

-Ca fait plaisir de te voir sourire.

Quinn arriva devant une grande salle de danse qui proposaient des cours tout l'été. Nick regarda le bâtiment, puis la jeune demoiselle :

-Si j'aime Jeff, mais juste Jeff, mais que lui pense que j'aime les filles, mais qu'il m'aime aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseillerais de faire ?

Quinn regarda le disque qu'elle avait dans les mains puis se mit à sourire :

-Tu peux toujours lui chanter : « I am a Young Man in love ». Personnalise Barbra.

-Et si tu oubliais tes projets de la journée pour me donner un coup de main ? Après tout, ça serait comme aider Jeff, et tu lui dois bien ça, tu as refusé de l'épouser.

Quinn hésita un petit instant avant de regarder la salle de danse, le ciel et enfin Nick.

-Si tu m'invites à déjeuner, pourquoi pas ?

-J'accepte la négociation.

Quinn tourna le dos à la salle de danse et reprit sa marche aux côtés de Nick afin de se rendre jusqu'à la maison du jeune homme.


	2. Déclaration

**Titre** : I am a Young Man in Love

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Jeff/Nick - Quinn

**Avertissements** : Cette histoire mettra plus ou moins en avant un couple homosexuel.

**Disclaimer** : Jeff, Nick et Quinn appartiennent à la série Glee et sont donc par conséquent l'exclusivité de leurs créateurs !

**Notes**_:_Bon je sais, j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai apporté une petite suite à cette histoire, j'avais envie de voir Jeff entendre ce que Nick avait envie de lui chanter… Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Nick se sentait prêt, fin prêt. Il avait répété des heures durant pour apprendre les paroles de la chanson, se callait sur la bonne tontalité de Barbra Streisand et surtout, pour ne pas flancher à la dernière minute et pouvoir chanter cette chanson face à la personne qu'il aimait.<p>

Ce soir, Nick allait enfin avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il était amoureux de lui. Un jeune homme en amour pour lui. Il n'avait que dix sept ans et ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Nick savait que Jeff partageait plus que de l'amitié à son encontre mais le brun lui avait dit gentiment que ça n'était pas réciproque mais qu'il tenait sincèrement à lui, en toute amitié.

Jeff s'y était fait, assumant un peu plus chaque jour son homosexualité. Le blond n'avait jamais eu de petit copain, étant bien trop timide et ayant peur de se voir rejeter comme il l'avait était par son ami. Mais il arrivait parfois que Nick aperçoive d'autres garçons s'intéresser à Jeff. Et là, ça l'énervait et l'agaçait.

Un seul constat, Nick n'avait peut-être jamais eu aucune attirance pour un seul garçon au monde jusqu'à présent, mais il devait bien s'avouer que ses sentiments pour Jeff étaient réels et sincères. Il l'aimait, il le désirait et plus que tout, cela ne le dérangerait absolument pas de pouvoir sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes et partager un baiser avec le beau blond.

Quinn Fabray, qu'il avait rencontré le matin même, avait décidé de l'aider. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire quelque chose sans que cela lui rapporte, mais elle avait de l'affection pour Jeff, qu'elle avait connu étant enfant, à l'époque ou elle était aux yeux de tous l'horrible Lucy Caboossey. Elle avait conseillé de chanter cela dans un petit piano bar ou Kurt et Blaine avaient l'habitude d'aller.

Sans plus attendre, Nick envoya un message écrit à son ami pour l'inviter à l'y rejoindre le soir même à dix neuf heures. Le reste de l'après midi, Quinn travailla les partitions au piano afin de pouvoir accompagner le brun lors de sa déclaration.

-J'ai la trouille. Pas de chanter devant tout le monde, mais de livrer mes sentiments à Jeff. Je n'ai jamais dit je t'aime tu sais ?

-Le dire en musique, c'est plus facile, rassura Quinn qui était assise à ses côtés sur une petite table au milieu de la salle.

Un peu plus tard, un jeune homme blond arriva. Une mèche blonde devant le visage, les traits sérieux et attirants, il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon que Quinn avait connu aux cours élémentaires. Cependant, même s'il avait l'air d'un garçon plutôt triste, la simple vue de Nick lui donna le sourire. Les deux garçons se saluèrent et Nick tenta de masquer son angoisse.

-Jeff voici Quinn Fabray.

Jeff regarda curieusement la jeune fille, tentant de faire le rapprochement. Il savait qu'elle était membre de la chorale des New Directions, mais il n'avait jamais entendu son nom de famille jusqu'à présent.

-Fabray ?

Quinn se mit à sourire avec sincérité et lui révéla :

-Lucy Fabray si tu préfères.

Le visage de Jeff passa par la joie à la surprise, et c'est avec un réel étonnement qu'il sauta sur la belle blonde pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Lucy ? Ca alors ! Mais… Tu es…

-Toi aussi tu as changé. Tu es devenu très séduisant, lui dit-elle en plaisantant.

-Et tu es devenue tellement magnifique… Je ne t'avais plus revu depuis…

Jeff se souvint avec tristesse des terribles évènements dans leur précédente école. Lorsqu'elle avait huit ans, Lucy avait disparut du jour au lendemain, lasse des brimades qu'elle pouvait recevoir chaque jour. Il savait que son père venait d'être muté mais il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles.

-Mais dis moi, comment toi et Nick en êtes venu à vous retrouver là tous les deux ce soir ?

-C'est à Nick de te le dire, répondit-elle. Assied-toi.

Quinn poussa le blond à prendre place à leur table tandis qu'elle entraînait le brun jusqu'à la scène. Elle annonça quelque chose dans l'oreille du DJ, puis elle grimpa sur la scène pour se mettre derrière le piano.

Pendant ce temps – sous les yeux médusés de Jeff – Nick était en train de s'équiper d'un micro sans fil et rejoignait la blonde sur la scène. Il tapa un petit peu sur le micro pour être sur qu'on l'entendrait.

-Voilà donc… Euh… Bonsoir à tous… Je m'appelle Nick… Et… La fille derrière moi c'est Quinn… Et donc, je vais chanter une chanson… Barbra Straisand… Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de reprendre l'une de ses musiques mais là… Je vous laisse écouter… Surtout toi, dit-il en regardant la table ou était assis Jeff.

Il se retourna pour faire signe à Quinn de commencer. La jeune blonde entama les premières notes au piano et rapidement, Nick enchaîna :

_Life is a moment to space__  
><em>_when the dream is gone__  
><em>_it's a lonelier place__  
><em>_I kiss the morning goodbye__  
><em>_but down inside__  
><em>_you know we never know why__  
><em>_The road is narrow and long__  
><em>_when eyes meet eyes__  
><em>_And the feeling is strong__  
><em>_I turn away from the wall__  
><em>_I stumble and fall__  
><em>_but I give you it all__  
><em>_I am a young man in love__  
><em>_and I'd do anything__  
><em>_to get you into my world__  
><em>_and hold you within__  
><em>_it's a right that I defend__  
><em>_Over and over again__  
><em>_What do I do__  
><em>_With you eternally mine__  
><em>_In love there is__  
><em>_no measure of time__  
><em>_We planned it all at the start__  
><em>_That your and I__  
><em>_live in each others heart__  
><em>_We may be oceans away__  
><em>_you feel my love__  
><em>_I hear what you say__  
><em>_No truth is ever a lie__  
><em>_I stumble and fall__  
><em>_but I give you it all__  
><em>_I am a young man in love__  
><em>_and I'd do anything__  
><em>_to get you into my world__  
><em>_and hold you within__  
><em>_it's a right that I defend__  
><em>_Over and over again__  
><em>_What do I do_

Tout au long de la chanson, le visage de Jeff se transforma. Il était ému, touché et surtout surpris. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle déclaration de la part du jeune homme dont il était amoureux depuis plusieurs mois. Nick étant plutôt quelqu'un d'assez discret sur ses sentiments, il était impensable qu'il puisse faire une chose pareille.

Tandis que la salle applaudissait grandement la performance du brun, ce dernier était en train de resdescendre, la peur au ventre, les marches de la scène pour rejoindre Jeff. Quinn quitta à son tour le piano pour rejoindre la salle, mais resta à distance pour laisser les deux jeunes hommes discuter.

-Barbra Streisand ? essaya de dire en plaisantant Jeff.

-Si tu dis à qui que ce soit que j'ai chanté l'une de ses chansons…

-Le dire ? Je vais le crier haut et fort. Mon petit-ami m'a fait sa déclaration sur du Barbra Straisand !

Nick tenta de se justifier :

-Pour information, ce choix m'a était conseillé par…

Mais il s'arrêta soudainement en réalisant les paroles prononcées par Jeff juste avant :

-Petit-ami ? Tu m'as appelé… petit-ami ?

-C'est bien ce que tu vas devenir une fois que je t'aurais embrassé pour te remercier ?

Nick, un peu gêné, se mit à sourire bêtement avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te dépêcher de le faire ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, Jeff aggripa le col de la chemise de Nick et s'approcha de lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami. Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent pour la première fois avec une passion qui en disait long sur la future relation qu'ils entretiendraient.

A l'écart, Quinn se mit à sourire en songeant à cette drôle de journée. L'amour pouvait apporter de belle choses parfois, il fallait qu'elle puisse s'en convaincre.


	3. Interruption

**Titre** : I am a Young Man in Love

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Jeff/Nick - Quinn

**Avertissements** : Cette histoire mettra plus ou moins en avant un couple homosexuel. Le Rating M n'est pas la pour rien ! Donc… voilà !

**Disclaimer** : Jeff et Nick appartiennent à la série Glee et sont donc par conséquent l'exclusivité de leurs créateurs !

**Notes**_:_ Vous souhaitiez du Niff citronnée les filles ? Et bien chose promise, chose dûe, vous en voici ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez et qu'il méritera de bonnes reviews ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

Pour information, cette histoire se déroule plusieurs semaines après les deux chapitres précédents.

* * *

><p>-Je meurs de chaud !<p>

Nick était en train de se plaindre auprès de son petit-ami, Jeff. Ils avaient accepté tous deux l'invitation de l'un de leurs collègues Warblers pour une soirée déguisée dont le thème était les Super Héros.

Le blond avait convaincu son petit-ami de revêtir le costume de Superman, l'un de ses héros préférés, mais caché sous le costume de la double identité de Superman, c'est-à-dire Clark Kent. Et c'est ainsi que le brun se retrouvait vêtu d'un costume de ville, d'une paire de lunettes et d'un air faussement maladroit avec – en dessous – le fameux costume bleu et rouge du super héros.

-Evidemment, toi, tu ne t'ai pas déguisé en Oliver Queen, mais tu as pris directement le costume de l'Archer Vert, reprit le brun.

La musique était assourdissante, le monde véhiculait une chaleur étouffante dans la maison de leur ami et les deux jeunes gens étaient près de la baie-vitrée afin de profiter au mieux de la fraicheur de l'extérieur. Les plaintes de Nick furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un couple d'amis des jeunes gens, Blaine et Kurt.

Blaine était déguisé en Batman tandis que son petit-copain, Kurt, avait revêtu l'uniforme de Robin, le partenaire du héros de Gotham City.

-Tu n'aurais pas plutôt du te déguiser en Lois Lane ? plaisanta Blaine en regardant Jeff.

-Les talons hauts et les jupes ne sont pas du plus bel effet sur moi, rétorqua en plaisantant le blond.

-Mais Green Arrow n'est pas en couple avec la meilleure amie de Superman dans la série télé ?

Nick regarda surpris Kurt, il ignorait que ce dernier pouvait être fan d'une série comme Smallville.

-Dans les comics il est avec Black Canary, répondit le brun qui masquait la chaleur qu'il éprouvait à se tenir là.

-Ma culture s'arrête à Smallville, navré, répondit désolé l'ancien Warbler.

Une nouvelle musique était en train de se faire entendre et Blaine entraîna pratiquement de force Kurt sur la piste de danse. Jeff, pris de peine pour son petit-ami, décida de l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Nick ne se fit pas prier et bientôt, les deux jeunes gens étaient loin du bruit ennivrant de la maison et ils se retrouvaient à marcher dans l'énorme jardin de la propriété.

-Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à attendre qu'on soit rentré pour te sauter dessus Clark Kent.

Nick regarda légèrement amusé le blond en demandant :

-Et bien, et bien… L'alcool a un drôle d'effet sur toi.

-Je n'ai pas bu, se défendit Jeff. Je réalise juste la chance incroyable que j'ai de sortir avec un beau gosse comme toi.

-Je ne suis pas un beau gosse.

-Tu es mon beau gosse, corrigea le blond en s'approchant doucement du jeune homme pour se coller à lui.

Nick lui sourit et sentit, sous la combinaison verte de son ami, qu'une étrange bosse était en train de se former à son entre jambe.

-Est-ce moi qui te met dans un pareil état ? Ou bien est-ce l'idée de sortir avec Superman ?

-A ton avis ?

Et sans rien ajouter d'avantage, Jeff approcha ses lèvres de celle de son petit-ami et l'embrassa tendrement, en y mêlant un peu de passion. Nick répondit avec grand plaisir à ce baiser et il mélangea sa langue à la sienne durant un petit instant. A son tour, une étrange bosse était en train de se former.

-Tu sais que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir ? indiqua Nick.

-Rappelle moi qui a eu l'idée d'attendre « le moment parfait » avant de passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Nick attrapa la main de Jeff et l'emmena près d'une petite cabane au fond du jardin. Il répondit :

-C'est toi mon cœur.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et Jeff en profita pour lui enlever les lunettes qu'il laissa tomber au sol.

-J'ai besoin d'aide Superman.

Souriant avec malice à son compagnon, Nick laissa tomber sa veste et déchira sa chemise en l'entrouvant pour laisser apparaître le sigle de Superman. Bientôt aidé par Jeff, Nick se retrouvait peu à peu en collant, bottines et avec une cape sur ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que Superman peut faire pour toi ?

-Me faire plaisir… murmura Jeff à l'oreille de son super héros.

Nick embrassa le blond dans le cou, enleva l'arc et les flèches du dos du blond, puis commença à le caresser au travers de sa combinaison. Peu à peu, Nick s'agenouilla pour se retrouver face à l'entrejambe incroyablement gonflée du blond.

-Ca faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas goûté, ajouta le brun avec envie.

Caché par les bosquets et la cabane du jardin, Nick en profita pour défaire le pantalon moulant de son petit-ami et s'attaquer à la bosse qu'il voyait gonfler au travers de son boxer. Bientôt, le membre fièrement tendu de Jeff se retrouvait dans la bouche de Nick et il s'appliquait à lui procurer la plus belle des caresses bucales. Tandis que Jeff soupirait le moins bruyament possible face à cette incroyable fellation, ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendirent le bruit qui provenait de derrière eux.

-Désolé… ajouta une voix féminine.

Nick arrêta aussi sec ce qu'il était en train de faire pour lever les yeux vers la jeune femme qui venait de parler. Jeff jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se retourner pour vêtir à nouveau son pantalon moulant. Gênés, morts de honte et incroyablement rouge, les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de balbutier face à celle qui était déguisée en SuperGirl.

-Je… Nous… Enfin…

-J'ai parfaitement compris, répondit Quinn Fabray en souriant devant le malaise des deux garçons. Mais la prochaine fois que vous me trainez à l'une de vos soirées, ne m'abandonnez pas dans les bras d'un Spiderman en chaleur.

La blonde s'éloigna de la cabane pour rejoindre la maison, Jeff et Nick se regardèrent un peu gêné :

-Voilà pourquoi on n'est jamais allé plus loin, cette fille est constamment dans les parages ! se défendit Nick.

-Chut, répondit Jeff en embrassant à nouveau son petit-ami.


	4. Consommation

**Titre** : I am a Young Man in Love

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Jeff/Nick

**Avertissements** : Cette histoire mettra plus ou moins en avant un couple homosexuel. Le Rating M n'est pas la pour rien ! Donc… voilà !

**Disclaimer** : Jeff et Nick appartiennent à la série Glee et sont donc par conséquent l'exclusivité de leurs créateurs !

**Notes**_:_ Finalement, je suis toujours dans la continuité de cette histoire, je reviens donc pour un quatrième chapitre (à ce qui était censé être un One Shot tout de même !).

Alors résumons… Nick est amoureux de son meilleur ami, il en parle à Quinn – parfaite inconnue – qui l'aide et lui conseille de chanter sa déclaration. Chose faite dans le chapitre suivant face à un Jeff réceptif. Quelques semaines plus tard on les retrouve à une fête costumée ou l'on apprend que la relation n'est pas totalement consommée. Vous voulez savoir comment en est venue la véritable consommation ? Voici !

Petite note personnelle à mes deux perverses qui aiment le citronné et Nick et Jeff : voilà, j'avance à l'étape du dessus... Mais... Il y aura probablement pire à venir ! :)

* * *

><p>Quinn était en train de déguster une citronnade bien fraiche sur la terrasse de sa maison. Les vacances touchaient à sa fin et la reprise du lycée semblait inévitable. La belle blonde n'était cependant pas seule, elle avait invité à se joindre à elle deux amis dont elle s'était rapprochée au début de l'été.<p>

Jeff – jeune blond gringalet – qui était un ami d'enfance, et son petit-ami, Nick, un beau brun séduisant au sourire ravageur et à la tchatche infatigable.

-Tu n'as pas cherché à revoir ton homme araignée ?

-Celui de votre fête costumée ? s'étonna Quinn en posant son verre sur la table. J'ai eu bien du mal à m'en débarrasser, ce n'est pas pour le revoir.

-Allez Quinnie, ajouta Jeff, tu ne vas pas rester célibataire toute ta vie ?

-Cette année, il est hors de question que je tombe à nouveau amoureuse.

Les deux amoureux assis en face d'elle étaient en train de se regarder avec amusement. La blonde s'était confiée au fur et à mesure sur ces deux dernières années, et le moins qu'on pouvait penser après cela, c'est qu'elle en serait probablement incapable.

-Vous n'aviez pas une soirée en amoureux de prévu tous les deux ?

-Tu nous jettes dehors ? fit faussement offusqué le brun.

Quinn secoua la tête. Nick était un grand comédien quand il voulait s'y mettre.

-Très bien on te laisse, tu n'oublie pas le concert samedi ? Tu viendras nous soutenir ?

-Et chanter un duo avec nous pas vrai ?

-Au revoir les garçons, répondit-elle amusée en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Les deux amoureux l'embrassèrent sur la joue et quittèrent la demeure des Fabray main dans la main, en direction du domicile du brun.

Ses parents étant partis en vacances le reste du mois d'août, il avait la maison pour lui tout seul, ce qui lui était fort profitable pour se retrouver en tête à tête avec son petit copain. Une fois à l'intérieur de la vaste maison, le blond s'engouffra dans la chambre du brun et il alluma la télévision.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi devant des feuilletons télévisées, à écouter de la musique, jouer de la guitare et chantonner quelques refrains qui leur plaisaient.

Le soir venu, Nick s'était décidé à préparer un vrai petit repas à son amoureux, bien maladroitement il faut dire. La cuisine n'étant pas son point fort, il avait manqué à plusieurs reprises de cramer la viande et de ne pas réussir à contrôler son time-in parfaitement. Mais l'intention et la volonté qu'il y mettait était tellement touchante, que Jeff en fut vraiment touché et amusé.

Le repas terminé, la soirée ne pouvait pas être plus romantique. La discussion enchaîna naturellement sur le sexe alors qu'ils étaient en train de savourer le dessert :

-Tu sais, j'adore ce qu'on fait quand… On joue à touche pipi…

Jeff, qui était peu à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, resta sans voix et attendit que son petit-ami continue son discours :

-Mais… Ca fait quelques semaines qu'on sort ensemble enfin… Et… C'est nouveau pour moi les relations entre mecs… Et j'adore ce qu'on fait… Et je sais que tu n'es jamais allé plus loin, moi non plus, se justifia aussitôt le brun, mais ce soir… J'aurais assez envie que…

Jeff se leva, décidant de venir à l'aide de son petit-copain. Il fit le tour de la table, se baissa et embrassa le brun pour le faire taire. Leur baiser était doux, passionné et remplit d'envie. La suite de la soirée coulait de source. Ils allaient enfin franchir l'étape de leur première fois sexuelle.

-Montons dans ma chambre…

Le brun entraîna le blond jusqu'à l'étage, n'arrêtant pas de l'embrasser et dispersant au fur et à mesure leurs vêtements devenus trop encombrants. Jeff laissa glisser sa veste dans l'escalier, puis les chaussures de Nick suivirent, la boucle de la ceinture de Jeff fut défaite, et Nick était en train d'ouvrir sa chemise.

Arrivés dans la chambre du brun, les deux garçons reprirent leur respiration et se regardèrent quelques secondes. Par un simple sourire, Nick se confia :

-Je t'aime.

Jeff ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa avec plus de fougue. Il prolongea son baiser tout en déboutonnant le reste de la chemise du brun. Rapidement, le vêtement se retrouva sur le sol et Jeff admira le torse bien dessiné de son petit-ami. La ceinture de Nick trouva rapidement le même chemin et c'est le pantalon au bas des chevilles qu'il se retrouva vite.

Jeff s'agenouilla, commença à jouer avec l'élastique du boxer du brun et d'une main ferme, il attrapa la bosse fièrement dressée pour commencer à jouer avec. La respiration déjà saccadée, Nick regarda son petit-ami et le supplia du regard : il devait retirer son membre rapidement, sinon il allait exploser.

Le boxer se retrouva au même endroit que son pantalon, et la virilité du brun vint taquiner le visage du blond. Malicieusement, ce dernier sortit sa langue pour déguster le liquide qui ornait le gland de son membre. Doucement, sa bouche se déposa dessus, puis le sexe du brun disparut et réapparut au rythme des mouvements de bouche du Warbler.

Nick bascula sa tête en arrière pour profiter pleinement de la fellation que Jeff lui offrait. Ce dernier s'attardait bien comme il le fallait pour ne pas que la jouissance vienne trop vite, mais déjà, le brun avait du mal à se contenir.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Jeff s'arrêta pour se relever et approcher son visage de l'oreille de son petit-ami :

-J'ai envie de te prendre.

La question n'avait jamais était abordée. Qui pénétrerait l'autre ? Est-ce que les rôles changeraient ? Qui des deux garçons avait une âme plus dominatrice que l'autre ?

-Tu y vas doucement ?

Nick commençait à perdre toute son assurance ce qui amusa son copain. Ce dernier sortit de sa poche un préservatif et s'empressa de terminer en tenue d'Adam. Nick attrapa le préservatif des mains de son amoureux et l'ouvrit, avant d'apposer le plastique sur le membre bien tendu du blond.

-Tu veux me prendre parce que tu es plus gâté que moi ?

-Non, parce que je suis celui qui porte le pantalon.

-Tu rêves !

Mais Jeff repoussa rapidement le brun sur le lit. Nick tomba sur le dos, surpris par l'attitude révélatrice du blond. Ce dernier s'agenouilla sur le lit et attrapa les jambes de son compagnon qu'il plaça sur ses épaules. Il se pencha en avant pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Nick et il lui demanda :

-Tu es prêt ?

-Je crois oui.

Jeff se perdit quelques secondes à se placer le mieux possible avant d'approcher sa verge vers l'intimité la plus profonde du brun. Puis doucement, son gland força l'entrée interdite ce qui décrocha une grimace sur le visage du brun. Mais ce dernier intima l'ordre au blond de continuer.

La valse dura un temps indéterminé. Les deux corps fusionnèrent en toute intimité et un cri de jouissance de la part de Jeff fit clairement comprendre que Nick était à présent souillé de toute pureté.

Les deux amants s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit quelques instants avant que Nick ne demande à nouveau :

-Je peux te montrer qui porte réellement le pantalon ?


	5. Dévotion

**Titre** : I am a Young Man in Love

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Jeff/Nick

**Avertissements** : Cette histoire mettra plus ou moins en avant un couple homosexuel. Le Rating M n'est pas la pour rien ! Donc… voilà !

**Disclaimer** : Jeff et Nick appartiennent à la série Glee et sont donc par conséquent l'exclusivité de leurs créateurs !

**Notes**_:_ Finalement, je suis toujours dans la continuité de cette histoire, je reviens donc pour un cinquième chapitre (à ce qui était censé être un One Shot tout de même !).

Alors résumons… Nick est amoureux de son meilleur ami, il en parle à Quinn – parfaite inconnue – qui l'aide et lui conseille de chanter sa déclaration. Chose faite dans le chapitre suivant face à un Jeff réceptif. Quelques semaines plus tard on les retrouve à une fête costumée ou l'on apprend que la relation n'est pas totalement consommée. Plus tard, les deux amoureux en sont venus à s'amuser et à s'offrir l'un à l'autre… Que va-t-il se passer pour nos amoureux ?

Je dédicace ce chapitre à deux jeunes lectrices qui vont se reconnaître et qui me laissent toujours d'excellentes reviews :)

* * *

><p>Jeff et Nick étaient heureux de l'évolution de leur relation. Passer enfin à l'étape du sexe les avait complètement libérés. Jeff, d'ordinaire si renfermé et si calme se révélait être d'une toute autre nature une fois la porte de la chambre fermée. Nick découvrait que le petit blond cachait bien son jeu.<p>

Quand au brun, il apprenait enfin quels étaient les plaisirs du sexe entre hommes. Evidemment, il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir quelques expériences avec une fille ou deux, mais ce n'était absolument pas comparable. Sa voie était toute trouvée.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent le reste de la semaine quasiment enfermé chez l'un ou chez l'autre en l'absence de leurs parents afin de profiter au mieux de leur sexualité découverte.

Le week-end arriva alors très rapidement, si bien que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de réellement répéter pour le concert qui les attendait. La ville de Lima organisait une œuvre de bienfaisance et avait demandée à plusieurs jeunes artistes régionaux de se produire sur scène afin de récolter des fonds pour les enfants de l'hôpital.

Jeff et Nick s'étaient porté volontaires au début de l'été et devaient chanter pas moins de trois chansons. Ils avaient réussit à convaincre leur amie Quinn de chanter un solo, ainsi qu'un trio avec eux. La belle blonde bien que réticente avait finalement acceptée.

Les trois amis se retrouvèrent du samedi après midi pour les répétitions sur scènes dans la grande salle qui juxtaposait l'hôpital. La nouvelle complicité des deux garçons n'échappa pas à la blonde :

-J'en connais deux qui m'ont l'air drôlement heureux dites moi ?

Jeff se mit à rougir tandis que Nick se mit à rire en révélant :

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Mon petit chéri et moi on a…

Jeff écrasa le pied de son petit-ami pour l'empêcher qu'il ne révèle trop de détails.

-Aie ! Tu m'as fait mal abruti !

-Je ne pense pas que Quinn désire connaître tous les détails de notre vie sexuelle…

-Oh regardez moi ce petit homme qui fait son timide. Tu n'étais pas comme ça au lit hier…

Nick se mit à rire tandis que, boudeur, Jeff était en train de lui taper dessus vexé qu'il parle aussi librement de leur vie intime. Quinn se joignit dans les rires de Nick et les arrêta tous les deux :

-Rassurez-vous, j'ai peut-être l'air très conservatrice, mais je suis ouverte et je vis avec mon temps.

Jeff continua de faussement bouder dans son coin tandis que Nick reprenait son sérieux pour parler musique avec la jolie blonde. Cette dernière avait acceptée d'accompagner les garçons au piano sur deux musiques, dont I am in Young Man in Love.

-Quel solo tu as décidé d'interpréter ?

-Because of you de Kelly Clarkson.

-Joli choix de titre. Tu es sûre de pouvoir atteindre toutes les notes ?

-Je ne suis pas simplement une midinette, j'ai de la voix, et je vais te le prouver.

Nick se mit à rire :

-J'aime voir cette Quinn forte, ça fait plaisir.

Jeff qui en avait assez de bouder rejoignit les deux jeunes gens en leur demandant :

-Si on travaillait la chorégraphie de notre trio ?

-Mais je la maitrise parfaitement, annonça Quinn fièrement.

-Pareil pour moi, avoua Nick.

Jeff les regarda paniqué :

-Je suis le seul a avoir un train de retard alors ?

-On va t'aider, via en coulisses.

Nick embrassa doucement son petit-ami et les trois jeunes gens s'en allèrent derrière pour répéter calmement la chorégraphie de la chanson qu'ils interpréteraient. Ils avaient décidé de s'attaquer à un titre incontournable de Lady Gaga : Judas. Alors qu'ils révisaient une dernière fois le découpage de la chanson, un visage familier vint à la rencontre de la jolie blonde.

-Quinn ? Tu participes au festival de ce soir ?

-Mike ! Toi aussi ?

-Oui, je me suis proposé pour deux numéros de danse. Et toi ?

Quinn regarda ses deux amis et leur demanda :

-Les garçons, voici Mike, de mon Glee Club. Je peux vous laisser seuls une demi-heure ?

Les deux Warblers acquiescèrent de la tête tout en se regardant et en partageant la même idée.

-Parfait ! A tout à l'heure !

La jeune femme prit son sac à main et s'éloigna avec Mike pour discuter de leurs étés respectifs, en effet, Quinn n'avait revu personne du lycée depuis la fin des cours en juin dernier.

-Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? demanda Nick à son petit-ami.

-Non, rétorqua le jeune blond. Après tu vas crier sur tous les toits que nous avons eu des relations sexuelles ici…

-Donc tu pensais à la même chose que moi ? sourit le brun malicieusement.

Nick attrapa le bras de son copain et l'entraina au travers des couloirs. Il finit par ouvrir la porte d'un placard assez grand pour qu'ils puissent tenir tous les deux dedans.

-Nick ! Tu es fou ? On ne va pas faire ça ici ? Tu as oublié la soirée costumée ? Quand Quinn est arrivé ?

-Choux, Quinn est occupée pour au moins une demi-heure elle nous a dit… Tu sais qu'en une demi-heure, on peut faire un tas de choses ?

Le brun s'approcha doucement de son petit-copain et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes afin d'échanger un baiser passionné qui ne tarda pas à exciter le blond. En effet, son dernier se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Sa virilité indiquait clairement qu'elle appréciait le baiser, tout comme les caresses que le brun lui administrait doucement. Nick déboutonna le pantalon de Jeff, enleva sa ceinture et baissa le vêtement pour que le blond se retrouve en sous-vêtement.

Alors que Nick s'agenouillait face à son petit-ami, la porte du placard s'ouvrit à la volée sur deux jeunes gens : Quinn et Mike.

Jeff attrapa son pantalon aussi rapidement qu'il le put et se cacha derrière Nick qui était toujours à genoux. Quinn et Mike restèrent bouche bée :

-Quinn ! Tu nous flique c'est pas possible ? Comment tu fais pour toujours arriver au mauvais moment !

La blonde se mit à rire, gênée par la situation.

-En fait… Vous êtes dans les vestiaires et Mike avait besoin de récupérer sa tenue pour se changer mais… On repassera dans dix minutes, pas vrai Mike ?

L'asiatique ne trouva rien à répondre et Quinn referma la porte du placard sur les deux amoureux. Jeff était en train de se rhabiller, gêné, alors que Nick restait à terre, dégoûté.

-La prochaine fois que tu me propose un plan comme ça, assure toi que Quinn ne soit pas à moins de 3 kilomètres dans les environs d'accord ?

Nick se mit à rire, ce qui agaça le blond qui lui demanda pourquoi.

-Tu es tellement craquant quand tu boude ou que tu es en colère. J'ai de la chance d'être avec toi.

Jeff s'assit à son tour au sol une fois rhabillé et il passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

-C'est moi qui suis chanceux de t'avoir comme petit-ami. Mais je serais encore plus chanceux si quand tu te décidais de m'offrir une gâterie, notre copine ne débarquait pas à tout va…

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Un simple baiser leur suffirait pour ce soir.


	6. Ambition

**Titre** : I am a Young Man in Love

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Jeff/Nick

**Avertissements** : Cette histoire mettra plus ou moins en avant un couple homosexuel. Le Rating M n'est pas la pour rien ! Donc… voilà !

**Disclaimer** : Jeff et Nick appartiennent à la série Glee et sont donc par conséquent l'exclusivité de leurs créateurs !

**Notes**_:_ Finalement, je suis toujours dans la continuité de cette histoire, je reviens donc pour un sixième chapitre (à ce qui était censé être un One Shot tout de même !).

Alors résumons… Nick est amoureux de son meilleur ami, il en parle à Quinn – parfaite inconnue – qui l'aide et lui conseille de chanter sa déclaration. Chose faite dans le chapitre suivant face à un Jeff réceptif. Quelques semaines plus tard on les retrouve à une fête costumée ou l'on apprend que la relation n'est pas totalement consommée. Plus tard, les deux amoureux en sont venus à s'amuser et à s'offrir l'un à l'autre… Puis ils ont participés avec Quinn à un évènement caritatif à la fin de l'été. Ici l'action prend au début de la saison 3, entre l'épisode 3 et 5.

* * *

><p>L'année avait repris pour les Warblers. Chacun reprenait les cours et le chemin de la chorale, sauf que cette année, un changement de taille se faisait ressentir. En effet, Blaine quittait la Dalton Academy, et par conséquent les Warblers, pour rejoindre Kurt et les New Directions à McKinley. Cela signifiait surtout une chose : la place de leader était disponible, et cela, tout le monde le savait.<p>

Nick et Jeff étaient en train de marcher dans les couloirs de l'école. Jeff lisait distrait le livre qu'il devait terminer pour le cours de littérature tandis que Nick marchait à ses côtés, dévorant son petit pain au chocolat :

-Tu penses que j'ai l'âme d'un leader ? demanda le brun à son petit-ami.

-Absolument, répondit-il d'un air distrait.

-Tu me vois diriger les Warblers alors ? demanda fièrement le jeune homme.

-Absolument, répondit l'autre de ce même air distrait.

Nick remarqua que le jeune adolescent ne faisait pas vraiment attention à la conversation. Aussi, il décida de lui poser une nouvelle question hors propos :

-Tu aimerais que je couche avec le nouveau, Sebastian ?

-Absolument, répondit à nouveau le blond.

-Tu vois, tu ne m'écoutes pas, râla le brun qui venait de faire sursauter le blond.

Jeff ferma son livre et porta toute son attention sur son compagnon, il souffla et répondit :

-Tu sais très bien que je dois terminer ce livre pour demain et que je suis loin d'avoir finit…

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était de ma faute, bouda à moitié le brun qui venait de terminer son petit pain au chocolat.

Jeff rangea son livre dans son sac et regarda son petit-ami dans les yeux en lui rappelant une chose :

-Tu veux que je te rappelle pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le terminer hier soir ? Ni même le week-end dernier ? Ou encore lors de la soirée de…

-Oh oui, dis moi, j'ai envie que tu me rappelles ! taquina joyeusement Nick qui savait très bien que la réponse était parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux occupés à faire des choses bien plus intéressantes. Et par choses, il entendait bien des trucs d'ordres sexuels…

-Tu en profites de trop et je suis trop gentil. Peut-être que je devrais te priver de petites gâteries pendant une semaine…

Jeff avait l'air fier de lui et il reprit sa marche dans les couloirs de la Dalton Academy. Nick eut l'air faussement offusqué et il arrêta l'autre adolescent. Il se plaça face à lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou puis lui murmura :

-Dis moi que tu arriverais à te passer de ça hun…

Jeff ferma les yeux, regarda vers le plafond et se laissa aller aux doux et tendres baisers de son petit-ami. Celui-ci s'y prenait toujours tellement bien. Jouant avec sa langue et ses lèvres pour lui faire ressentir une excitation hors norme…

-Alors, continuait Nick, tu es sûr de vouloir me priver de ce à quoi tu penses ?

-Arrêtes, tu as gagné…

Nick se stoppa aussitôt, laissant Jeff dans un état plutôt frustré. Mais en même temps, le couloir n'était pas complètement désert. Nick se mit à rire alors que quelqu'un venait les interrompre :

-Nick, je pourrais te parler une seconde ? Non pas que je veuille t'interrompre dans tes ébats digne des préliminaires d'un film porno amateur mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais te présenter pour la place de leader dans le groupe des Warblers ?

-En effet, répondit Nick très fièrement. Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais juste avoir le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu n'avais aucune chance de l'obtenir. Oui, tu as deviné, je me présente, ajouta aussi vite Sebastian qui ne laissait même pas Nick pouvoir répondre. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça sera avec joie que je te laisserais faire les cœurs juste derrière moi, je sais que pour cela, tu es doué.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tout le monde votera pour toi ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver…

-Possible blondie, mais regarde moi. Tu as vu mon sourire ?

Sebastian s'arrêta quelques secondes pour sourire à pleine dent avant de reprendre :

-J'ai du charme, une belle gueule, de l'élégance, je chante bien et surtout, j'ai de l'ambition, contrairement à vous deux… Bonne journée quand même !

Sebastian repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé laissant le couple dans les couloirs alors que la sonnerie était en train de retentir. Nick semblait abattu et attristé. Jeff s'en rendit compte et il lui prit la main :

-Arrête ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Sebastian est une grosse gueule mais il n'a pas encore gagné. En plus tout le monde sait qu'après Blaine, tu étais le meilleur non ?

-J'en sais rien. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si je manquais d'ambition ? Après tout je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je compte faire après le lycée, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchit.

-Parce que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, on a encore le temps.

Jeff prit Nick dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui lors d'un câlin doux et tendre.

-Je te proposerais bien certaines choses pour te remonter le moral mais… Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu et l'endroit.

-J'ai juste envie d'embrasser le mec que j'aime.

-Si ce n'est que ça…

Jeff s'exécuta aussitôt et embrassa le brun. Les deux langues dansèrent ensemble à l'unisson.

-Hum, hum…

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et se séparèrent aussi vite. Une voix féminine venait de les interrompre. Ils se retournèrent et virent qu'il s'agissait de leur amie, Quinn Fabray.

Les garçons ne l'avaient plus vu depuis le jour du bal caritatif, l'été dernier. En effet, après cela, la blonde avait commencé à trainer avec des punks et un groupe appelait Skanks. Elle s'était mise à s'habiller de façon étrange et gothique, s'était teint les cheveux en rose et ne répondait plus du tout à leurs appels ni à leurs messages, elle avait en somme complètement disparue. Kurt et Blaine les avaient tenus informés de l'évolution de leur amie à McKinley et du fait qu'elle avait quitté la chorale.

-Quinn ? Ca alors, quelle surprise, fit remarquer Nick. On ne pensait plus te voir…

-Tu es redevenue blonde ? ajouta Jeff.

-Bonjour les garçons, fit-elle timidement après les avoir interrompu pendant leur baiser. Je… Je voulais venir vous voir pour vous dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir disparu et de ne pas vous avoir répondu.

-C'est pas grave, rassura Jeff, on comprend…

-Non, ajouta Nick. Non pas que je veuille paraître impoli mais je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu t'arriver pour que tu te mettes à disjoncter, à devenir une autre fille complètement paumée et pour que tu viennes à disparaître complètement de notre vie ?

-J'ai eu… mes problèmes. Je sais que j'aurais du en parler mais… Le cœur d'une fille est un océan de mystères pas vrai ?

-Et aujourd'hui, tout va bien ?

-J'essaye. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais toujours là.

-On est content de te voir, pas vrai Nick ?

-C'est vrai, confia le brun. Et alors, il paraît que tu as quitté ton Glee Club ?

-En fait j'ai repris du service. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de chanter.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent de leur amie pour la prendre dans leurs bras. Ils se mirent à rire ensuite en se regardant tous les deux. Quinn Fabray avait vraiment le don d'apparaître au plus mauvais moment. Mais ils aimaient leur amie et restait heureux de la voir à leurs côtés…


End file.
